Young Wish
by fangxrlig
Summary: My life went upside down when I met my new Greek class teacher. She was a monster. Since that day, everything I knew was a lie. Only the truth was what I believe in. My name is Destiny Hope. I am a demigod, the daughter of the sea god.
1. Chapter 1

The obvious clicking of her heels was heard as we saw her approaching the classroom. But she wasn't our usual Greek teacher. Her face was wrinkled and it was long and pointed. She looked mean to the core. "Alright. Your teacher has had a nervous breakdown. And I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Furre." She said. Her voice was cold, raw and raspy. It sounded totally like an old woman.

 _Nervous breakdown? Jeez, I never knew Ms. Carp would have a nervous breakdown_ , I thought with a quirky expression.

"Yes, Ms. Hope? Do you not like the arrangement?" I looked up, Mrs. Fire was staring at me, like burning the soul in me. Her stare placed fear in me. Breaking eye contact, I stammered, "No... Nothing, Mrs. Furre.". "Good." Mrs. Furre said with some sort of cackle within. Shaking away all my 'demented' thoughts, I focused my attention back to Greek class.

I messed up the whole lesson myself, I kept fidgeting, annoying my other classmates. My friend, who has ADHD like me, fiddled with his line parts of a mechanical pencil, clock gears and others as usual. Clearly, I have no idea what he was doing - or trying to make. When class was over, I was over the moon. Greek was nice for me, and easily my best subject, but the teacher was plain horrible. Mrs. Furre picked on me at the slightest things, at the slightest movements.

Just as when I thought I was free, I heard Mrs. Furre behind me. "Meet me at the storeroom later during your break time," she stopped, then continued, "I've got... something to give you." "Yes, Mrs. Furre." I muttered.

I stepped into the dark and spacious storeroom. I felt a tingling at my nose, and I sneezed. The place was dusty, like it was not used for a year or more. "Mrs. Furre?" I called out. No response. "Mrs. Furre? You wanted to give something to me?" I tried again. What echoed back was the familiar raspy voice and the obvious flap of wings.

 _Flap_. _Of_. _Wings_.

Slowly, I turned around to see an ugly old human-sized bat. Its leathery wings was spread open. "Oh my Gods. Is that you Mrs. Furre?" I mumbled. That was a rhetorical question, of course it is Mrs. Furre. How sure am I? Not sure at all. I just trust my gut. "Ahh. Another child of the Big Three. He broke the pact. Again." Its raspy voice sounded. I took a step back. "What are you?" I wanted to yell at it, but it ended up as a whimper.

I made a break for the door as it came for me, waving its talon menacingly in flight. "Jaxen! Jaxen, help me!" I pounded at the heavy door, hoping that the ADHD friend of mine could hear. But, it was impossible. We were of a level's difference and I'm behind a heavy door; plus the screeching made by Mrs. Furre, or whatever she is now. "Every child of the Big Three shall die!" It cackled.

I tripped over a rod and fell over, causing a cut at my cheekbone. Grimacing in pain, I sat up and shuffled backwards. The monster's face was ugly and horrible and it screeched the same line over and over again. What the hell is the Big Three and what is this crazy monster am I with? Yes, I'm attention-seeking, but not this _type_ of attention.

Everything blurred into slow motion as I let my instincts take over. Me just _watching_ instead of _doing_.

I clicked a button of my blue watch and it turned into a sword. Sharp and powerful. Grabbing it by its hilt, I stood up, mustering as much courage and bravery as I could. "The Big Three's children must die!" It said again. To hell with whatever it is. I threw the sword at it and it disappeared into a rain of gold powder. And the sword was on the floor, good as new. I walked over to my fallen weapon and picked it up. Clicking the button which had appeared on the side of the hilt, it turned back into a blue watch which I had with me since Grade Four.

What just happened, was terrifying, yet incredible. I stood there, stunned. The gray-painted heavy wood door burst open. I let out a piercing scream. "Oh Gods! It's me. I'm Jaxen!" I stopped. "Oh."

"How'd you know I'm here?"

"Umm... I just saw- everything's crazy right now. Okay. I saw this weird guy. He was holding a bronze sword and he told me he was a demigod. Anyways, I can't explain right now. He told me what you just saw was a Fury, and it was not the end." Jaxen babbled. I tried to keep up with what he said, and I said, "Okay... So, we need to get out of here now?" Jaxen nodded. "This school. We're not safe. We're demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

Demi-what?" I asked. I'm so sure it was nothing good. Jaxen gulped. "Demigods. We're the children of Greek gods. Greek mythology isn't mythology anymore. It's our lives. And, that Fury, was a monster. And more will be coming." Okay, this wasn't going so badly, neither is this good. "So what do we do?" I questioned. "Get out. We need to go somewhere safe for us. For demigods."

We exited the storeroom. My hair was in a mess, the blood has stopped flowing out of my cut on my face.

Sitting down on the floor, was a boy leaning against the pillar. He had sea-green eyes and black hair. He looked like me. He held a bronze sword, one very similar to mine.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." He stood up, and held a hand out. "I'm Destiny Hope." I tentatively shook his hand. "Can I see your sword?"

He held his sword's hilt towards me in a swift move, obviously a skilled fighter. I took it from him. _Anaklusmos_. Riptide. I clicked my watch and my sword appeared again. Holding it firmly in my right hand, I saw the carvings. _Ble_. Blue. These Greek translations were an instant. So, my sword was called 'Blue'. I returned Percy Riptide. "Thanks." I said. "We gotta go back to camp. By the way, I'm a son of Poseidon. You're probably Dad's daughter too." Percy told me. "What?" "With that sword and my intellect, I'm guessing you are my half-sister." He explained. I formed a small 'oh' with my lips.

"Oh and you, Jaxen, I don't know about you. I need Annabeth to find out."

"Who's Annabeth?" Jaxen asked.

"My girlfriend, daughter of Athena."

The trip to Camp Half-Blood at Long Island Sound was considered safe at demigods level, but super dangerous at humans level. We were double times strong demigods' scent, and a normal demigod scent. Monsters were freaking attracted to us like the unlike poles of a magnet. So far, I'm not having indigestion in digesting the fact that I'm a demigod with an unknown parent.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said, spreading his arms wide.

Camp Half-Blood was _big_. Really _big_. Campers were everywhere, enjoying whatever they are doing. Percy jogged over to a blonde girl who was sparring with another guy. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She breathed. I walked over to her, passing by many campers. I bumped into someone wearing the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He was half a head taller than me. "You're short." He grinned. "I'm not short! I'm _average_." I retorted. He laughed. "Fine. I'm Adrian Bray. Son of Apollo." "Destiny Hope. Daughter of I-don't-know-who." I shrugged.

"Poseidon." He answered, looking slightly above my head. I looked up and saw a bluish-green trident hovering above me. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. "I knew you were my little sister!" Percy walked here with the blonde. "I'm getting Chiron. By the way, I'm Annabeth Chase." She said and left.

Campers gathered around and started whispering. "Alright, demigods. Please make way." I heard a thick voice. The campers made way and I saw a horse. A human. A half-horse half-human. A centaur I think, from Greek class. "I'm Chiron. What's your name?" He inquired. "Destiny Hope." I took in a deep breath. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jaxen in the midst of the crowd. "Hail Destiny Hope, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron announced.

Suddenly there were loud gasps. I turned and saw a floating hammer above his head. Chiron turned to him, cool and calm. "I believe you are Jaxen Blake?" Jaxen swallowed and nodded. Chiron chuckled and said, "Hail Jaxen Blake, son of Hephaestus."

"Demigods." A familiar voice snarled.

Chiron's expression turned from neutral to worried. He walked - _galloped_ \- out to the camp borders and the demigods followed. I followed suit alongside with Adrian and joined Jaxen. Of course, I knew, it was a Fury.

"Children of the Big Three. Children of the Lost Pact. All must _die_." The Fury hissed. I drew out my sword, in the form of a watch now a sword, and stepped forward. "Who the hell are the Big Three?" I shouted. Thunder roared and lightning cackled.

 _So much bravado_.

The Fury let out a screeching noise. "The Big Three is of course Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Percy stepped up too, and stood by me. "No one, not even the Gods, threaten the children of the Big Three." He vowed.

"The children of Poseidon!" It shrieked. "You must die, in Lord Hades' command!"

"How about me?" A boy walked out. He wore shaggy jeans and a black t-shirt, definitely not suitable for a hot day. "Ah. Nico di Angelo. Of course, the Lord shan't hurt his own son." The Fury said.

Nico drew out his sword, Stygian Iron, I knew.

"No one hurts the children of the Big Three. Not even my father."


	3. Chapter 3

So that was it: two children of the God of the sea and a son of the God of the Underworld, against an _Underworld_ creature. Chiron throttled between Nico and Percy. "Go and tell Hades that no one shall hurt these children." He ordered. The Fury screeched, and flew off. I released a breath I hadn't realize I'm holding. "You could have killed yourself!" Someone shouted behind. I turned around and saw Adrian with Jaxen hot at his heels. "Yea, little sis." Percy said. "I know. I just- It just happened." I sighed, turning the sword back to a watch.

"You cannot get yourself injured..." Adrian started, a little flustered. Percy put a hand on his shoulders and gave him a warning look. "It's time she knew, Percy. If it's about her, she _should_ know." Jaxen reasoned. I hated it when people speak as though I'm not around. "What?! What is it?" I yelled. Everyone went silent, casting glances at each other. "If it's about me or related to me, I should know." I softened down my tone.

"Let her know then. It's the Prophecy." Chiron interjected. _So it's the Prophecy_. "Adrian, bring her to the Big House." Everyone had grim faces on. What's so bad about a Prophecy? "Come on." Adrian hurried me. Walking along with him, I walked to the Big House, or at least I think it's the Big House.

Sitting at the table was a girl. She had fiery red hair. "Destiny, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle. She gives the Prophecy." Adrian explained, gesturing at the girl. I turned to her. "What Prophecy?" Rachel pursed her lips. She closed her eyes, then opened them. Green smoke billowed out of her mouth, she sounded like three of her was talking.

 _"All the children of the eldest gods;_

 _is destined to die at all odds._

 _Only fate can save them all;_

 _power she has to save or not._

 _The hammer and sun shall assist;_

 _to increase the chance the death god shall miss."_

I listened attentively, memorizing everything. I had great memory. "So, that's the Prophecy?" I asked. Adrian nodded and said, "The eldest gods meant the Big Three. Which means every child of the Big Three is destined to die. But somehow, they can escape death by fate and the hammer and sun."

 _The hammer?_

The last I saw a hammer, was when Jaxen got claimed. And the sun, was a symbol of power of Apollo. I learnt it from Greek class. "Could the hammer and sun be the children of Hephaestus and Apollo?" I suggested. Adrian's eyes brightened up, "Oh right! But first, let's call Chiron and the demigods we think are involved first."

Everyone gathered around the ping pong table. Annabeth, Percy, me, Nico, Chiron and the children of Hephaestus and Apollo respectively. It was a huge crowd. "Hades wants to kill every children of the Big Three. He thinks that the pact between them was lost. And he only wants to save his own children...?" I guessed, earning a few nods. At any time except now, I'd be swelling with pride. "Des said that the hammer and sun might be one of the children of Hephaestus and Apollo." Adrian repeated what I said.

 _Des_. He just called me Des. No one, except my mum, called me that or knew I had this nickname. _Des_.

Chiron only nodded. "Good to know. Until further deciphering is done, you are dismissed."

"Hey. I've got something to ask you. It sounds stupid so... umm... not here..." I whispered to Adrian. "Sure." Everyone left the Big House, leaving us two there. "Let's head to the beach." I suggested, the room was pressurizing. It makes my question sound more stupid than it already is. We head to the beach together and settled on the white and soft sand. "I wanted to ask you, what's that necklace around your neck? Everyone has one." I asked. "Oh this?" He said raising up one of the seven beads he had. "It's a bead for every year you survive in camp. You'd get one if you survive this year." He explained, smiling a bit. "Means you came here seven years ago?" He nodded. "I was eight. My mum sent me here because I was a hindrance in her life. She said that. She told me I was a mistake. The mistake of her life. And she named me Adrian, which means dark, in American terms." He said, wiping a tear of his face. "I'm sorry." I apologized softly. Clearly, he loved his mum. "It's fine. How about the meaning behind your name?" He smiled. "Destiny," I started, "my mum named me that because she wanted me to control my destiny. Control my own fate. Actually, coming to think of it, she knew I was a demigod all along. She dropped hints, but I never got it." I laughed. "Destiny, fate. They are similar." Adrian said thoughtfully, "I think the Prophecy meant you. _Only fate can save them all._ " "Perhaps." I said, shrugging.

Adrian checked his watch, "Capture the Flag time." He pulled my up by my wrist and ran to the venue.


End file.
